deus_in_absentiafandomcom-20200214-history
Abilities
An Introduction The abilities list will be divided into sections: * General * Species-Specific As such, they will be divided into separate pages to prevent confusion. The powers found in this category are common enough to be acessable to nearly every supernatural species. In fact, some of them are considered to be birth abilities. At the time of application characters have access to 2 abilities from either General-Common or their Species-Common. As you post more, you will earn points to obtain a new ability. GENERAL - COMMON * ABSORPTION - Absorb one ability from another character so long as it is from the same species or a general ability. Physical contact must be made and only 1 ABILITY can be absorbed at a time. When a second ability is absorbed the first is lost. * ACCELERATION - The user can move up to speeds of 60 mph. Whether or not their shoes survive the journey is up to you. * AURA MASK - The ability to mask your essence for up to an hour. This also protects from Orenda Drain. * BEASTLY SENSES - All senses are enhanced to super human levels. * BLESSED BLOOD - This users blood is sweet to the taste. If it is drunk it will create feelings of euphoria and pleasure for up to an hour. * CAT-LIKE REFLEXES - Reflexes and reaction time are enhanced to superhuman levels. * COMPULSION - The ability to compel a victim to speak the truth and obey their commands for up to an hour unless released sooner. * DAMNED BLOOD - This users blood is bitter to the taste. If it is drunk it will create feelings of nausea and hallucinations for up to an hour. * ACCELERATION - The user can move up to speeds of 60 mph. Whether or not their shoes survive the journey is up to you. * MEMORY MANIPULATION - The ability to manipulate someone's memories through touch. How permanent this is is up to the players. * PROPHECY - The ability to have visions of the future, these visions can last from a few seconds to a few minutes and will come at random unless the character posesses the ability: Mind's Eye. * TELEKINESIS - The ability to move objects with one's mind for up to five minutes at a time. The heavier the object the more extreme their limitation effects them. * TELEPATHY - The ability to read the minds of and project thoughts into those within a 50 foot radius. * TELEPORTATION -The ability to teleport from one location to another, up to 1 passenger may be taken. The maximum distance one can teleport is 500 miles. * SUPER STRENGTH - The ability to lift objects up to 5 times ones own weight. * WINGS - The ability to grow wings, the appearance is up to the player. Said wings can grant flight for up to one hour and allow the user to carry one passenger. GENERAL - RARE * AURA CLOAK - The ability to mask your essence for up to 24 hours. This also protects from Orenda Drain. Must have aura mask. * AURA CHAMELEON - The ability to mask your essence to mimic any supernatural species for up to 24 hours. Must have aura mask. * BLOOD OF GABRIEL - Blood is able to heal wounds if drank. Must have Blessed Blood. * BLOOD OF LUCIFER - Blood is acidic and ingesting it will cause burns, open sores, and possible death. Regeneration has no effect if this blood is drank. Medical attention or Blood of Gabriel must be sought. * COMPULSION - EXTENDED - The ability to compel up to three victims for up to five hours unless released sooner. Must have compulsion. * DREAM STALKER - The ability to enter and manipulate dreams. Manipulation lasts for up to an hour unless the victim is released sooner. * FLESH THIEF - The ability to change ones appearance to that of another person they touched within the last 24 hours. The change is stable for up to an hour before fading away. Appearance, voice, scent, and aura are mimicked. * MIND'S EYE - The ability to deflect uses of compulsion, telepathy, dreamstalker, and hallucinogenic gaze. This user also have the ability to control their prophecies. * NIGHT VISION - The ability to see in low light conditions or even total darkness. * PUPPETEER - The ability to control others like one would a puppet. Only one individual may be controlled at a time and the user must move their fingers like one would a puppet. The ability lasts for up to an hour unless released sooner. * UNTOUCHABLE - The ability to resist Binding, Damned Blood, Blood of Lucifer, Blessed Blood, and Blood of Gabriel.